sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Champions (GOOD Music song)
| label = | writer = | producer = |Charlie Heat |Noah Goldstein }} | chronology = Kanye West | prev_title = Father Stretch My Hands | prev_year = 2016 | next_title = Fade | next_year = 2016 | misc = }} "Champions" is a collaborative song by American rappers Kanye West, Gucci Mane, Big Sean, 2 Chainz, Travis Scott, Yo Gotti, Quavo and Desiigner, released as the lead single from the upcoming GOOD Music compilation album Cruel Winter. The song was produced by West himself, alongside A-Trak, Lex Luger and Mike Dean, with co-production from Derek Watkins and Charlie Heat, and additional production from Noah Goldstein. A freestyle video was released by Teyana Taylor in September 2016. Release "Champions" was first aired on Big Boy's 92.3. Kanye West later released the song as the first single from Cruel Winter. The single was untitled at the time, with "Round and Round" and "Champions" being used as working titles. It was officially released to iTunes on June 12, 2016. Critical reception The song was placed at number 49 on ''Complex'''s list of 2016's best songs. Chart performance On the chart dated July 2, 2016, "Champions" entered the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at number 71, powered by first-week digital download sales of 31,000 copies and it debuted at number 7 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles Sales chart. The song was certified Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in March 2018, for selling over one million digital copies in the United States. Freestyle video Teyana Taylor released a video of her freestyling over the track on September 6, 2016. The video is a stop-motion clip that sees Taylor covered in smeared gold paint and dancing militaristically in front of a gray backdrop. It marked Taylor's first video since she starred in the music video for West's single "Fade". Personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. * Kanye West – vocals, production * Gucci Mane – vocals * Big Sean – vocals * 2 Chainz – vocals * Travis Scott – vocals * Yo Gotti – vocals * Quavo – vocals, recording engineer * Desiigner – vocals * A-Trak – production * Lex Luger – production * Mike Dean – production, bass guitar, keyboards, drum programming, recording engineer, mixing * Fonzworth Bentley – co-production * Charlie Heat – co-production * Noah Goldstein – additional production, recording engineer * Finis "KY" White – recording engineer * Maximilian Jaeger – recording engineer * Gregg Rominiecki – recording engineer * Thomas Goff – recording engineer * William J. Sullivan – assistant recording engineer * Kez Khou – mix assistance Charts Certifications References External links *Lyrics of the song at Genius Category:2016 singles Category:2016 songs Category:2 Chainz songs Category:Big Sean songs Category:Def Jam Recordings singles Category:Desiigner songs Category:GOOD Music singles Category:Gucci Mane songs Category:Kanye West songs Category:Posse cuts Category:Quavo songs Category:Song recordings produced by Charlie Heat Category:Song recordings produced by Kanye West Category:Song recordings produced by Lex Luger Category:Song recordings produced by Mike Dean (record producer) Category:Songs written by 2 Chainz Category:Songs written by Big Sean Category:Songs written by Fonzworth Bentley Category:Songs written by Gucci Mane Category:Songs written by Kanye West Category:Songs written by Lex Luger (record producer) Category:Songs written by Mike Dean (record producer) Category:Songs written by Quavo Category:Songs written by Travis Scott Category:Songs written by Yo Gotti Category:Trap music songs Category:Travis Scott songs Category:Yo Gotti songs